The present invention generally relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to electrical cable connectors that are suitable for use in an underwater environment.
There is an increasing demand for reliable submersible electrical cable connectors for use in oceanic military applications, including submarines and other submersible vehicles, in underwater research and exploration applications, in ocean mining applications, and in offshore oil drilling applications. In the design of these submersible electrical cable connectors, several factors must be considered.
A first such factor that must be considered in designing a submersible electrical cable connector is the ability of the connector to withstand increasingly high pressures as underwater depth levels increase. High pressures can crush or otherwise deform electrical cable connectors that are not properly designed to withstand such pressures. One way to overcome the effect of high pressures is to equalize the pressure by filling the connector with a pressure equalizing fluid, such as oil. Pressure equalization minimizes the effects of the water pressure on the connector. However, it is important that the oil be used once the connector is in actual use and that the oil be easily introduced into and removed from the connector. Accordingly, what is needed is a submersible electrical cable connector which can withstand high water pressures by using a pressuring equalizing fluid.
A second factor to be considered is the ease and ability in establishing a valid and efficient connection and the ability to maintain that connection under increased pressure and underwater depths. Most underwater or submersible connectors use a pin/socket assembly found in conventional land-based electrical cable connectors. The pin/socket assembly is usually encased and sealed and may be surrounded by oil in order to prevent deformities which may result from excessive water pressures found at increasing underwater depth levels. One such connector which utilizes a pin/socket assembly may be found in U.S. Pat No. 5,888,083 issued to Seilhan et al. As illustrated in FIG. 4 of that patent, this connector relies on a traditional pin/socket assembly such that the pins must be aligned with the holes in the socket on the receiving end in order for a valid connection to be established.
One disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that it is often difficult to align the traditional pin/socket assembly as they require exact angular alignment. Moreover, under increasing high pressures, the pins in a traditional pin/socket assembly may become distorted or misaligned, making connection difficult if not altogether impossible. Accordingly, what is needed is a submersible connector that is easy to connect over and over and which maintains its connectivity even after extensive use at increasing underwater depths. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention is embodied in a submersible electrical cable connector having a cable-side connector assembly and a receptacle-side connector assembly. The cable-side connector assembly includes a flex-circuit having a circular head with a unique pin assembly having a plurality of pins arranged in a symmetrically shaped configuration, such as an S or X configuration. The receptacle-side connector assembly includes a molded contact receptor having a number of concentric conductive rings with insulating material positioned between each ring. In a preferred embodiment, each concentric conductive ring will make a physical and electrical connection with at least two of the pins in the symmetrically shaped configuration when the cable-side connector assembly and the receptacle-side connector assembly are coupled together.
In a preferred embodiment, the symmetrically shaped configuration of pins extends from the cable-side connector assembly through an exterior contact plate having beveled edges. Each of the pins is stabilized by a first force applied from a wave spring and a rubberized contact pad. The first force is applied in an outward direction, thereby causing the exterior contact plate and the pins to project outward. However, when the receptacle-side connector assembly and the cable-side connector assembly are coupled together, the molded contact receptor pushes against the pins, thereby applying a second force in the opposite direction, and forcing the wave spring and rubberized contact pad to contract slightly. As the wave spring and rubberized contact pad contract, the pins and exterior contact plate move inward, opening a pathway around the beveled edges of the exterior contact plate, where oil may then freely flow into the cable side connector assembly and equalize the pressure.
When the submersible cable connector of the present invention is fully assembled, the cable-side connector assembly will fit over the receptacle-side connector assembly in a simple push fashion without the need for any angular alignment of a pin/socket assembly. The cable-side connector assembly can be coupled to the receptacle-side connector assembly without the need for any angular alignment of pins and sockets. Instead, the connector halves are coupled using a mere push type arrange which ensures a proper connection regardless of angular direction.
In a preferred embodiment, fly grips in a quick release latch in the cable-side connector assembly engage a lipped outer edge ring of the receptacle-side connector assembly, thereby forming a secure physical locking link between the cable-side connector assembly and the receptacle-side connector assembly of the submersible cable connector of the present invention. A rubberized boot assembly within the cable-side connector assembly provides a water-tight seal which protects the internal elements of the cable connector from the water as it is submersed.